Tenmon Li
Tenmon Li (李 天門, Chinese: Lǐ Tiānmén) is a Yami master 'from China, though he is not "'One Shadow, Nine Fists" shown by the fact he was not in the meeting of the One Shadow, Nine Fists. He was contacted for his disciple to defeat Kenichi by Isshinsai Ogata. 'Personality' Kensei Ma 'remarks that he is a deadly fighter who is just as bloodthirsty as his brother 'Sōgetsu 'when 'Renka mentions''' Hermit' was searching for his master. He has a 'daughter' and disciple in 'YOMI. He often hit her if she did something wrong, such as calling him father instead of master. However, he still possess a caring side which was exposed when Master Ma revealed that Li was holding back when he attacked Shinpaku Alliance because he saw two young girls and thought of them as the daughters of someone just as Raichi is his daughter and if he was serious the whole building would be covered in a sea of blood. '''Synopsis After his daughter was defeated, Tenmon Li attempted to kill Kenichi himself and engaged Kenichi, Miu, Renka and the''' Shinpaku Alliance' in a long, but noticeably mismatched battle. Just as he was on the verge of killing them all, Ma arrives and chides him for entering a match between disciples before defeating him. Ma also points out that though he may discipline his daughter ruthlessly, there are signs that he still cares about his daughter and other young girls, with Ma assuming it's because "they are someone's daughter". 'Abilities' It is noted by 'Niijima's Niijima Scan technique that Tenmon Li is at the level similar to the '''Ryōzanpaku master's, though the accuracy of this may be off, due to the fact that his Niijima Scan exploded. Master Chinese Martial Artist: Despite not being a Grand Master or a member of the One Shadow, Nine Fists, Li Tenmon is shown to be very skilled and masterful in Chinese Kenpo where even Kensei Ma, one of the greatest Chinese Kenpo masters, acknowledged his skills. He was able to effortlessly dispatch the entire Shinpaku Alliance bases' defenses and take down nearly all the members without so much as breaking a sweat, Kensei Ma even stated that he was holding back the entire time, and that if he wasn't holding back, "the entire building would be a sea of flesh and blood." Master Teacher: Li has proven himself to be very skillful at raising disciples evidenced from his own daughter as through his teachings, she was able overpower most of the Shinpaku Alliance on her own and proved to be a great challenge to Kenichi despite him being recognized as history's strongest disciple and had the techniques of six different martial arts (albeit Kenichi is reluctant to fight women). Li also believed she would be able kill him, something that was partially proven as she only failed in killing Kenichi because he was able to draw out her innate kindness. Immense Durability: Li has proved to be extremely durable, able to land on his head after jumping off of the roof of a two-story building without taking damage. He was even able to slam himself to the ground multiple times without being injured and be withstand an up-close attack from Kensei Ma with minimal damage. Immense Strength: As a Chinese Kenpo master, he has an incredible amount of internal and external strength, as he was smash through multiple building walls with little effort. His attacks possesses such strength behind them that he managed to force Kensei Ma back a considerable distance even when the latter was blocking them with the Kakei technique. Immense Speed: Li has shown incredible speed, in that he was able to appear beside his daughter/disciple and slap her in an instant before either she or the Shinpaku Alliance noticed his arrival despite her being surrounded by them. He later quickly dispatched the alliance in little time before most could even react and was able to keep up with the likes of Kensei Ma whom is known for his tremendous speed himself. 'Battle Log' *Vs Renka Ma, Kenichi Shirahama and Shinpaku Alliance (won) *Vs Kensei Ma (forfeit, Kensei Ma had upper hand) Trivia *Tenmon Li's personal name, Tenmon, is ironic in that it means "sky gate", whereas he practices a ground-centered martial art. Category:Master Category:Yami Category:Satsujinken Category:Li Family Category:Characters Category:Chinese Kenpo Users Category:Dou Category:Male Category:Chishōken Users Category:Chinese characters Category:Foreign characters